Naru has a sister?
by TheCupTheSnakeTheSword
Summary: A new member joins SPR and she is Naru's new sister. What is this girl hiding and what is her secret? Follow along as they all go on more wacky adventures! R&R! Rated T for later chappies! THANKS! Pen name change! Used to be Rhiannon the Mage!
1. The Meeting 1

There was a new member to the SPR crew and her name was Sara Mclean. She was sent to SPR to help out, as a request from Naru's father Martin Davis. Naru didn't want to at first, but agreed after he saw her file. This shocked Mai, but once she read the file, she understood. The girl had some very strong PK and psychic powers and she would be a great asset to the team. She was a 17 year old girl from America, whose powers began to appear when she was a sophomore in high school. She is completing her high school career, by being home schooled by her adoptive mother. Today was the day that they get to finally meet this interesting girl.

Everyone had decided to meet in the office at 10 o'clock in the morning, and for once Mai was on time. They (with the exception of Naru) were all excited about meeting this girl, even Lin which was strange. When Yasu had asked why, Lin just said that it wasn't everyday someone with exceptional PK and psychic powers walked into the office by request of Dr. Martin. But that was a lie. The truth was that Luella and Martin were coming with the girl because they were the people who had adopted her. Lin wanted to see the look of surprise on his face when Naru found this little piece of information out.

After about an hour of waiting there was a knock on the door, indicating the arrival of our much anticipated guests. Mai went and opened the door to see a skinny girl with _long_ blonde hair and sparkling forest green eyes. Behind her were Martin and Luella, which caused everyone, except Lin to gasp in surprise.

"Mom, Dad, what are you two doing here?" asked Naru in a very cold voice.

"We're here to escort our daughter to her new place of work," said Luella.

"What" Naru exclaimed, "What do you mean 'our daughter'?"

"Exactly that, Noll, come introduce yourself to your sister."

Grudgingly Naru got up and went over to the girl and extended his hand.

The girl looked at it and then looked Naru straight in the eye.

"Your aura shows that you are very narcissistic and formal. You're not going to get drunk and throw things, right?"

There were a few moments of silence before a collective "Huh?" rang through the room.

"My grandmother was narcissistic and bi polar, and the one time I saw her, she got drunk on some wine and threw things at my dad and then called the cops, I was referring to the narcissism."

"Oh, uh, well, then no. I am too young to drink alcohol."

"Ah, good then, we should get along well then."

There were a few moments of silence, while everyone pondered this strange girl. Suddenly this weird Latin churchy song rang through the air, and everyone looked at John, expecting it to be him but he just shook his head. It wasn't him. Then a voice said, "Hello, who is this?" They turned to see that it was Sara and she had a confused look on her face. "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong number, and if you are who you say you are, I am not allowed to have contact with you. Goodbye."

She turned to see them all staring at her. She shrugged and turned to Luella and whispered something in her ear. Luella nodded and said that they would be back in a couple of minutes. They grabbed Martin's arms and dragged him into the hallway. They team stood there confused and they tried to decipher the mumbles into words. Naru still looked a little shocked and confused. Why had his parents adopted another child? He planned to interrogate his parents about this later.

After a few minutes they came back into the office and Sara was eating something. On further inspection they saw it was a lemon. Yes, a lemon, she was eating a lemon.

"Err, why are you eating a lemon, Sara?" Mai asked.

"Um, citrus calms me down. It's not every day you meet your new brother! This is really exciting. Mom and Dad have said some really cool things about your adventures and I am really looking forward to working with you all."

They all (with the exception of Naru, for he had zoned out after the brother comment) smiled at the girl. Mai showed the girl around the office and the van were they kept all of the equipment and such. Lin took the girl to the store and got her a desk to use in the office. When they came back they saw that Naru and his parents had escaped into his office. Lin was pretty sure he was interrogating them. After about an hour they all came out and Naru no longer looked confused. He nodded to Sara and then demanded for tea. Sara went with Mai, she wanted to get to know this girl better, since they would be working together a lot, and that this girl was a huge topic of conversation between her parents, and she wanted to be friends with Mai.

When they went back into the office, they saw that Luella was looking out the window. Sara went to see what she was looking at. Ah, _he_ had arrived. Sara nodded and went outside to talk to him. After a quick conversation, he nodded his understanding. He handed her a new phone with a new number and she smiled gladly. After a few reassurances about the safety of this number and a promise to give the new number to her friends, he watched as Sara loaded all of her info onto the new phone. She gave him a smile and walked back up into the office. She handed the phone to her parents and then went to go talk to Mai and Yasu. After they did a quick check of the phone and changed the number in their phones, they handed it to Sara, so she could personalize everything on it. Mai and Yasu watched as her fingers ran over the keys fixing things and such. Once that was done, Sara put the phone down and grabbed a notebook out of her bag and began to write really fast. This caught everyone's attention as they watched the mechanical pencil fly across page after page, and the pages flying past each other. Occasionally there would be a quick break as she thumped the pencil against her shoulder to get more pencil lead.

After maybe 5 minutes she stopped and put the note book away. As she sat there stretching her fingers, a heavy metal song burst out of her phone.

She grabbed it and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

Everyone heard shouting coming from the little speacker…What?


	2. The Meeting 2

**I do NOT own Ghost Hunt. I forgot to mention that! Sorry! Oh, I forgot to mention something! Gene is alive in my story, he just didn't appear in the last chapter!**

Normalness

_Flashbacks_

**phone talk **(same if in italics)

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_After maybe 5 minutes she stopped and put the note book away. As she sat there stretching her fingers, a heavy metal song burst out of her phone._

_She grabbed it and pressed the green button._

"_Hello?"_

_Everyone heard shouting coming from the little speaker…What?_

* * *

><p>The screaming continued for a while, and Sara tried to calm the person down. There was much apologizing on Sara's part, and after a few minutes, the conversation was over.<p>

"I hope I don't get more of those. Those conversations suck! But, it's good to know that they care enough to yell at me," Sara said after she hung up with the person.

Martin and Luella chuckled knowing full well who the girl was talking about.

A cold "Explain" came from Naru.

"My friends from America, they like to yell when they get angry or worried. My ears hurt a lot afterwards. Hopefully, though, Drew, the person I was just talking to, will tell them I'm fine. He was kind of mad. I forgot to tell everyone that I was moving here from England."

"Do you remember the day we first met Sara and the day we met her friends?" asked Luella.

Martin laughed and began to tell everyone the embarrassing story:

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_It was a rather warm day at St. Mary's Home for Teenagers and Children. And the kids were excited. A new family was coming to look at the kids ready for adoption. Sara was sitting with in a corner, not really paying attention to the noise around her, as the kids got ready for the family to come. After a period of time the family came, and it wasn't really a family, it was just an older couple. They came in and met all of the children. They noticed Sara, just as they were about to leave. They walked over and began to talk to her. In their hearts they knew this girl needed them. When they asked her if she would like to go home with them, she shrugged and said it depended on people. Martin and Luella didn't know what this meant, so they asked the owner. The lady laughed and said it depended if Sara's friends thought it was a good match. They were still a little confused, but they agreed that they would meet with her friends the next day. _

_The next day, Martin and Luella returned armed with everything they had to convince these people they were a good fit. When they arrived at the Home, the owner brought them to a conference room._

_Inside the room was a rather large group of people. There were a bunch a teenagers, a few adults, and two priests. This was much unexpected, especially the two priest. They all introduced themselves. The teenagers' names were: Drew, Robert, Harry, Beth, Kristen, Hope, Natalie, and Dominic. The adults were Mary, Dan, Hannah, and George. The priests were Father Kevin and Father John. Once Martin and Luella were seated and comfortable, they began to ask questions._

"_So, you are the people who want to adopt Sara. Please begin to tell us why you think you are a good choice," said Dan._

"_Well, we adopted two twin boys a few years ago, so we know how to treat orphans and such." Marin answered._

"_Ah, how are they doing?" asked Drew._

"_What are their names?" Kristen asked._

"_Oliver and Eugene, but we call them Noll and Gene."_

"_What are they like?"_

"_They are very different. Naru is a little cold and doesn't show much emotion, but he really care for his friends, he is also a genius. Gene is very kind and caring on the outside, he is a great kid."_

"_Naru?"_

"_Ah, right now, Noll and Gene are working in Japan. Naru is the nickname he acquired while there. It stands for Naru the Narcissist, because sadly, Noll is very narcissistic."_

_They all nodded his understanding._

"_What about religion? Sara practices Catholicism, is that okay with you?" asked Father John._

"_Yeah, it is totally fine with us."_

"_Why are your sons is Japan"_

"_Well…Martin, Noll, and Gene, are all parapsychologists, they research the paranormal side of life. I am not going to allow Martin to talk about this, or else we will be here for _hours_."_

_There was a few moments while they all looked at each other and had a silent conversation._

"_Um, how would you feel if Sara had physic abilities and some other kind of physic power?" asked Robert._

_Martin and Luella began to laugh. Some of them, misunderstanding their laughter got a little mad._

"_We would be interested in the one kid with physic powers! Oh my, this is like when we met Noll and Gene!" _

"_Our sons have these kinds of powers too. Noll has this huge PK power and Gene is a medium. Sorry for laughing, it just surprised us that's all."_

_There were a few moments of silence and Martin's phone went off._

"_Hello?"_

"_**Dad, where are you? I am here at the house and James says you guys have left, and won't be back for a few days."**_

"_We are in America, being interviewed by the friends of the girl we want to adopt."_

"_**Put the phone on speaker. I'll help."**_

"_My son Gene is on the line, do you mind if I put it on speaker?"_

"_No, go ahead."_

"_Gene, you are on speaker. What do you want?"_

"_**Hello, my name is Gene, but you already know that. Mother, why did you go to America?"**_

"_Why not? We just found out the most ironic thing, Sara, the girl is physic and has PK."_

"_**Oh wow, you two would find the one person who had PK and was a physic. Are we going to be telling Noll about this?"**_

"_I was thinking about a surprise."_

"_**He's not going to leave Japan."**_

"_Then we shall go for a visit. Anyway, are we clear, can we adopt Sara?"_

"_I think it will be alright. As long as you guys are really nice to her. She went through some real emotional things and she is very timid. But I think you all are a great fit. Does this work with everyone?" asked Hannah._

_They all gave their consent, which caused a shout of glee from Luella and Gene. They went to the owner and got all the paper work from her. The next day was Sara's last day at the orphanage and the first day as a Davis._

_End Flashback:_

"You never told me about the interrogation. I can't believe they did that!" said Sara.

The rest of the day passed by smoothly and at around noon Gene showed up with lunch and he walked up to Sara and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Long time no see, little sis!"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry is i missed any grammatical and spelling mistakes<strong>


	3. Case 1 File 1

**I do not own Ghost Hunt, I really don't, nor do I own 'Chicken Fried' or 'Made in America'. They belong to Fuyumi Ono and Zac Brown Band and.**

**Oh, i forgot to mention, everybody understands English, but you all probably knew that!**

Normal

_Flashbacks_

**Phone calls**

**_Singing_**

**__THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! YEAH!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_The rest of the day passed by smoothly and at around noon Gene showed up with lunch and he walked up to Sara and gave her a hug, which she returned._

_"Long time no see, little sis!"_

Line break

'Wait, what just happened? Gene came back the day after he left to tell us that Mom and Dad had gone on vacation and they would be back in a few days. How did he meet her before I did?'

Gene began to laugh, since he could hear Naru's thoughts, and began to explain to the confused narcissist that, Martin and Luella had adopted Sara about a year and a half before this, and that, since he went home to England, way more than Naru, he had met the girl way before Naru, and he has gotten to know her pretty well. Naru was a little irritated at his brother, but he didn't show it. He then got everyone's attention, for there was another reason he had called everyone there, other than to meet Sara. Naru had a case.

"If you all would sit down and be quiet, I have to discuss a case with you all." Naru said.

They all complied, because they could sense that he was rapidly losing his patience. Naru passed out folders to everyone and began to explain the case. It involved this old western mansion about three hours away. The owners' daughter is being tormented by the spirit of her dead sister, and the spirit has gotten more and more violent towards the girl. Just last week, the spirit grabbed her sister's ankles and dragged her down the stairs and around the house. The girl is in the hospital, and still has not regained consciousness. They are going to need to be VERY careful on this case.

"I need you all to be here at 9 am sharp. Mai, keep up this on time streak for one more day."

Mai just grumbled and stuck her tongue out at him. Mai then escaped into the kitchen to make some more tea, for it had been about an hour since the narcissist had, had any tea. Everyone, except Mai, Gene, Naru, Lin, Madoka, Martin, and Luella and Sara; had gone home to pack. Sara had gone to her desk, to do some of her homework, when her phone dinged, signaling that she had gotten a text message. She picked it up and read the message, and groaned. She promptly banged her head against her desk in defeat.

"Sara, are you ok?" asked Gene

"Hon, what happened?" asked Luella.

"I'm fine. Here look," said Sara, as she tossed the phone to Gene.

The phone said, '**Sara, we will be coming to Japan for your birthday and some punishment for not telling us that you were going even farther away from us.**

**~a very angry group of friends, that actually care about what happens to a certain girl named Sara Davis (McLean)'**

"I'm going to die! They are really mad this time!"

"What do you mean by 'this time'" asked Madoka.

"I ran away from my house and put myself in that orphanage, needless to say, they were quite pissed when I suddenly disappeared."

"So, when is your birthday?" asked Mai.

"In about a week and a half."

"That's cutting it a bit close…how many of them will be coming?" asked Lin.

"I honestly don't know, Mom and Dad here didn't meet all of them, and they might what to bring some of my original family that I am allowed to talk to that is government allowed."

A "Huh?" went through the room. Sara shrugged, signaling that she really didn't want to talk about it. They thankfully dropped it, but they all were curious, well except Martin and Luella, whom Sara had told everything.

* * *

><p>The next morning:<p>

Everyone was at the office, and they were packing up the cars they were off. In the van was Mai, Naru, Gene, and Sara. In monks car was everyone else, and Martin and Luella were in there own car with Madoka.

Mai had been warning her that it is rather in the van, because Naru banned talking or any noise of any kind during the car ride, but she was proved wrong. Gene immediately began to start conversations with everyone, and completely ignored the glares coming from Naru. Sara got really bored after about maybe 10 minutes into the three hour car ride, and began to beg Naru to turn the radio on. After about 10 minutes of this, he reluctantly agreed. Sara turned the radio station to an American one and began to sing along:

**_You know I like my chicken fried_**

[Chorus:]  
>Cold beer on a Friday night<br>A pair of jeans that fit just right  
>And the radio up<br>Well I've seen the sun rise  
>See the love in my woman's eyes<br>Feel the touch of a precious child  
>And know a mother's love<p>

Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia Pine  
>And that's home you know<br>Sweet tea, pecan pie, and homemade wine where the peaches grow  
>And my house it's not much to talk about<br>But it's filled with love that's grown in southern ground

And a little bit of chicken fried

[Chorus]

Well it's funny how it's the little things in life that mean the most  
>Not where you live, the car you drive or the price tag on your clothes<br>There's no dollar sign on a piece of mind  
>this I've come to know<br>So if you agree, have a drink with me  
>Raise you glasses for a toast<p>

To a little bit of chicken fried

[Chorus]

I thank god for my life  
>And for the stars and stripes<br>May freedom forever fly, let it ring.  
>Salute the ones who died<br>The ones that give their lives so we don't have to sacrifice  
>All the things we love<p>

Like our chicken fried

[Chorus]

You know I like my chicken fried

[Chorus]

They all turned and watched her as she sang along with the next song, well except for Lin, cause he had to watch the road, since he was driving. Sara's eyes were closed, but she had a peaceful look on her face. Suddenly a completely different song rang through the car, but it did not come from the radio:

**_Born in the heartland, raised up a family  
>of King James and Uncle Sam<em>**

**_Got the red, white, and blue flyin' high on the farm  
>semper fi tattooed on his left arm<br>spends a little more at the store for a tag in the back that says U.S.A  
>won't buy nothin' that he can't fix,<br>with wd40 and a craftsman wrench  
>he ain't prejudice he's just, made in America<em>**

made in America  
>made in America<p>

my old man's that old man,  
>he's made in America<p>

America!

Sara squeaked and lunged for her bag, it was her phone **(Hehe, Sara is such a country lover!)**.

"Hello?"

**"Sara, something happened… Drew is in the hospital; hopefully he will be able to come with us when we visit soon."**

"What? He's in the hospital? Is he okay?"

**"He's fine, just sprained wrist. Hold on, the doctor is coming…hey, Sara, he is able to fly, so we'll see you soon. Bye hon!"**

"Okay, I'll see you guys soon, thanks for telling me George, I really appreciate it."

**The man chuckled and said, "Its okay, your welcome, you just be careful okay. Oh, and tell your brothers that if we hear that _anyone_ messed with you, they are going to be the ones that pay. You have dealt with enough in your life."**

Sara chuckled and said goodbye. She turned to Naru and Gene and told them what George said. She then spent the rest of the ride in silence.

After about two more hours, they pulled up to the house, and once Sara got out, and put her feet on the ground she gasped in pain and fell over in a faint.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if there is any grammar mistakes, but I am human and I can miss things. Thanks for reading and please review! They make me really happy, and if y'all review or something, I will try really hard to get the next chapter out fast. This is my first multi-chapter, so I would really like to know what y'all think. <strong>

**~Rhiannon the Mage**

**"He was spotted by the paintings on the 3rd floor. The dogs paying poker peed on the carpet. The Screaming Man never looked more terrified. It took the entire last supper to calm him down!" (Severus Snape, _A Very Potter __Sequel_)**


	4. Case 1 File 2

**Hey everyone! I hope you all like the next installment of 'Naru has a sister?'! This a rather short chapter, but other than that I hope you all enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **MusicOfMadness** **because she/he was my FIRST SUBSCRIBER EVER! Thank you! You gave me inspiration to get this chapter out quickly! ****

* * *

><p>Normal<p>

_Flashbacks/Dreams/Visions_

_**Singing**_

**Phone calls**

* * *

><p>flashback from chapter 3<p>

_After about two more hours, they pulled up to the house, and once Sara got out, and put her feet on the ground she gasped in pain and fell over in a faint._

end flashback from chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>When Sara opened her eyes she saw that she was in her dream plane. She got up, off the floor and began to look around. She noticed that she was in the hallway part of the dream plane. This of course was no ordinary hallway; this was a hallway of memories; good, bad, and terrifying. Some doors went to Sara's own memories and others had to do with cases. The hallway seemed to go on into eternity. Sara has come to hate the blue-walled-brown-doored hallway. Who wouldn't when they had the memories they wanted to forget behind them every time they were there? Sure, she gets information for cases, but sometimes she can FEEL their pain, and she hates it.<em>

_Sara walked over to the door with the case name on it, opened it and went inside. This is what she saw:_

_A woman that looked like she was 19 years old was standing in a hallway with an older gentleman. She was wearing a gorgeous wedding gown. The two were talking and the man was trying to get the woman to stop being nervous. Unnoticed by the two was a rather angry man. He was watching them, and he had an expression of pure hate and loathing on his face. Suddenly, he walks into the room and gives the woman a hug. She noticeably relaxes. _

"_I am so happy for you sis! Hiro is a good man and he will treat you right and be a good husband to you," said the man._

_The woman returned the hug and gave the man who was apparently her brother a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled and said that he was going to go find his seat. The other two waited for a while, but when the 'Wedding March' _**(I think that is what the song is called…)**_the poor woman's jitters came back. The older man, who was her father laughed and escorted her out of the room, while giving her a one armed hug._

_The scene began to change to something different. Sara could see that several months have passed, and when she looked around and saw a calendar she noticed that about 6 months has passed since the previous scene. The woman from earlier was sitting with her brother, father and a few woman, which Sara guessed were her mother and two sisters. Sara sat back and watched and listened:_

"_I am so happy for you! Congratulations Hikari!" exclaimed the teenage girl._

"_Thanks Eiko! Oh mother, that reminds me. Could perhaps you, Eiko and Mizuki come over for a little while next week, so we can go shopping?" asked Hikari_

_The older woman laughed and said that it would be fine. They then planned to meet at 4 o'clock on Saturday. _

"_Rei, what are you planning?" asked the older man from before._

_The older woman, Rei, pretended to look hurt, while saying, "Akio Nakashima! Why would you think we, your wife and daughters, would be planning something?"_

"_Oh, just a gut feeling." These four had a past of going a little crazy when they were planning something. Akio was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "Norio, could you get the door, please?" He turned to the four girls and said, "Just don't make me broke this time."_

_The comment made the girls laugh. "What's so funny?" asked a voice by the door._

"_Hiro, you're here!" exclaimed Hikari, who had gotten up to greet her husband._

_Sara continued to watch the little get together, but she kept feeling these huge waves of anger coming off of Norio. _

_The scene suddenly changed to Hikari sitting in her living room, reading a book. No one was home, and she was content on relaxing until Hiro came home. The door-bell rang, and Hikari got up and went to the door. She was very surprised to see that it was her brother. Norio suddenly grabbed Hikari and dragged her into the bathroom, and forced her into the tub. He pulled out a knife and began to stab her in her midsection. Once he was done there, he began to stab her in the chest. _

_Sara was watching this and she was completely revolted and freaked out. Then, she began to feel Hikari's pain and she heard a scream, and she was suddenly pulled into the real world._

OooOooO

When Sara woke up, she could still hear the screaming. 'Why won't it stop?' she thought. Then she realized _she_ was the one screaming.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it! I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible...but I don't know when that will be. <strong>

**Please review! They give me inspiration to have the next chapters out as quickly as possible. That and I want to know you all think about my writing/story!**


	5. IMPORTANT AN

Hey guys! I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time! I had three huge projects due for English and I was working on them! I will have a new chapter up in a while, now that things have calmed down, but it might be a few weeks. I have to go camping AGAIN next weekend, but I will try to get it up. I might have it up on Tuesday, cause that's my birthday, and i might do it as a tiny birthday present to my self! I want to give a HUGE thank you to morningnight and MusicOfMadness for reviewing! 


	6. AN 2

Hey guys! I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time! I know I said I would update, but with those pesky SOLs (tests we have to take that show if we are learning and we have to pass to pass the class), Finals, projects and more, I wont be able to add a new chapter until school lets out after the 15th of June. I feel really bad about this!

Well on to more pressing matters. I am sure you all have seen these around recently, but please sign your name to it!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Newbrotherhood

KLuna

Rhiannon the Mage


	7. Case 1 File 3

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I have not updated in FOREVER! Honestly, I feel really bad about not updating, so I sat down early and wrote this chapter! School ends on the fifteenth, but I am leaving to go to this awesome farm on the 18****th**** and I won't be back till the 5****th**** or 6****th**** of July, and I won't have access to a wireless connection. That's the other reason for my early update! Have a great rest of the school year for those still in school, and a HUGE congratulations for the Class of 2012 for graduating!**

**Big thanks to **morningnight** and **MusicofMaddness** for their reviews! I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update!**

**Oh, I thought I should mention that Hikari was pregnant at the time of her murder… I looked over chapter 4 and saw that I did not make that very clear.**

**I do not in any way shape or form own Ghost Hunt, I only own Sara and the plot! **

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_When Sara woke up, she could still hear the screaming. 'Why won't it stop?' she thought. Then she realized she was the one screaming._

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>Case 1 File 3<p>

Sara was still screaming, and she couldn't stop. Luella jumped up and went over to her. She watched her for a few moments, until with a pleading look and slapped Sara across the face. This had never happened before, and she wasn't sure on what to do. Sara doesn't just go into visions, actually it was rare for her to have visions, Sara feels the entities' emotions but that's usually it. After the shock subsided, Sara grabbed her adoptive mother into a hug, and began to cry. Mai came in at that moment and hurriedly gave Naru his tea and then pulled the girl into a hug. Mai had some unfortunate experience with this kind of thing because of her post-cognitive dreams. Mai beckoned to Yasu to grab the extra tea cup on the tray and give it to Sara.

Once Sara was calm, Mai asked her in a gentle voice if Sara was able to tell them what happened. Sara began to explain what she had seen, but when she got to the part about the ghost's death, she broke off, and when Mai tried to get her to continue, Sara just stared ahead, and said, "March 3rd, it was like March 3rd all over again."

The statement confused everyone other than Martin and Luella. "Are you saying that someone the ghost loved and trusted betrayed her and then killed her?" asked Luella. Sara nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest. Sara then got up and went over to the monitors and began to watch what was going on in them. After seeing nothing of grave importance, she turned to Naru and asked, "May Mai and I take a look around?"

Naru nodded, not really paying attention, his curiosity had peeked when Sara had mentioned March 3rd. What did it mean and how did his mother get what she had said from that?

* * *

><p>Mai and Sara went out to the garden and were looking around when they bumped into Norio Nakashima. Sara stiffened in fear, the vision still fresh in her mind, but relaxed when he just went on his way. Mai and Sara went over to the pond in the backyard, and while they were watching the fish swimming, they both felt something grab onto their legs and drag them into the forest, and then down a tunnel. No matter how hard they tried, something was stopping them from screaming out. Once they were in the tunnel, the hands holding on to their legs disappeared but they still couldn't make a sound. The figure of Hikari Okada appeared and leered at them.<p>

"You were supposed to help, but you have done nothing! So to speed up everything, I have kidnapped you! Hmm, one of you seems to have gone through hell and back, so how about the both of you live through all that?"

Hikari then reached for the two girls and then plunged their consciousness into darkness and somehow they had ended up in Sara's hallway with Hikari, who then opened up one of the forbidden doors and they were then plunged into a void of screams of pain and splatters of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go! I will try and have a new chapter out soon for you guys! Please leave a review!<strong>

**~Rhiannon the Mage**


	8. Case 1 File 4

**I'm back! I would like to thank **akiradreham **for Story Alerting and a thank you for** morningnight **for reviewing (I hope you like it! I told you I was almost done!)**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Hikari then reached for the two girls and then plunged their consciousness into darkness and somehow they had ended up in Sara's hallway with Hikari, who then opened up one of the forbidden doors and they were then plunged into a void of screams of pain and splatters of blood._

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>Case 1 File 4<p>

Sara woke up and she shivered. There was a reason she NEVER opened those doors. Mai was still in the memories, she could feel it. Sara knew she needed to contact SPR but she was having a tough time concentrating. After what felt like five hours, but was actually five minutes, Sara finally got her emotions under control, she concentrated on her brother, Naru. He was in the base with the rest of the crew. She felt her being moving through the cave walls and toward her brother. When her ghostly feet hit the ground she knew she was visible to everyone in the room. But she was confused on why they all started to scream, well Ayako, Monk, John, Yasu, and Luella were screaming while Naru and the rest were staring at her in shock.

"What? Why are you all screaming?" she asked.

"Y-you're covered in blood!" exclaimed Luella.

Sara looked down and saw that she was in the clothes that she was wearing on that fateful day, and she sighed.

"That's not what is important here! You guys need to find me and Mai as soon as possible. Noll, come here, I am going to try to show you were we are."

Naru moved forward and Sara put her hand on his forehead and began to concentrate on how she and Mai got into the cave. When she was done she knew that Naru had seen everything, and Sara turned to leave.

"You need to hurry. Mai is currently in the thralls of my memories and if she doesn't wake up soon, I would be very worried about her mental state."

And with that she disappeared in a blast of light. Naru jumped to his feet and ran out the door with everyone else fast on his tail. He ran out the door and into the forest and soon he reached the entrance to the cave. As everyone began to go into the cave, they heard a blood curdling scream coming from within.

* * *

><p>They ran in and soon they came across the cavern that the two girls were in, and they saw Sara sitting with her head in her hands and saw that she was crying. Mai on the other hand was being held up by the ghost with a knife to her throat. But Mai was unconscious, so they turned to Sara and saw that she was rocking back and forth and the energy around her seemed to crackle.<p>

"Sara, calm down! You are letting off too much energy, you could hurt someone!" exclaimed Luella.

"Mother, it is useless, she can't her you. She is in some kind—"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! MOMMY!" Sara screamed and then began to thrash against something invisible to them. The group of investigators heard a thump and then turned to Mai to see that the ghost had dropped her and that the ghost was staring at Sara. It was then that the crackling energy around Sara surged forward and hit the ghost. Hikari screamed and then she too disappeared in a blast of light. After a few seconds of quiet Masako stated that the ghost was gone and everyone turned to the two girls. Sara was still thrashing, and Mai was unconscious, so Gene got out his phone and called for an ambulance for the two. When Monk went to pick up Sara, she began to scream again. John pulled him back and said he would take care of it.

He walked up to Sara and then knelt down near her. Then he began to speak in English to the poor girl. "Sara, it's me, Father Brown, I looked at your book earlier, and I must say, it is a good choice. I look forward to discussing it with you, but first we need to take you to the hospital. Now, I am going to have to carry you out if the cave, so please don't be alarmed."

Sara appeared to calm down and when John picked her up, she didn't thrash about. Naru who had already taken Mai up and to the waiting ambulances came to see what was taking so long. Let's just say that he was very surprised to see John carrying Sara, but moved out of the way to let him bring her to the ambulances. He, John, exchanged a few words with the EMTs and then turned to tell the rest of the crew that he would be going with Sara, and asked for one of them to bring her bag. He had feeling that it would be imperative for it to be there when Sara was calmed down.

* * *

><p>And with that the ambulances were off, and the rest of the crew packed up everything and Gene made sure to grab the bag of Sara's belongings and then they rushed to the hospital, were they were met by a nurse who directed them to the girls rooms. When they walked in they were very surprised to see Sara laughing and John smiling.<p>

"Well, hello everyone, um, I want to apologize for my freak out earlier," greeted Sara.

They all said that it was fine while Gene handed her the bag and gave the girl a hug, but he frowned when she cringed.

"So, what's going on?" asked Monk.

"Not much, Doctor Maruyama went to go call Doctor McLeod to get my file. It usually doesn't take this long…"

"It's taking so long, because he wants to hand deliver it to me. Why would he want to do that, Davis-san?"

Everyone turned to see a youngish man standing in the doorway. Sara frowned and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you please speak up? It's not every day that my patients have doctors come in from America to see them."

"I said, 'probably because of some earlier injuries and my relapse.' If the man worries so much he should just become my personal doctor and follow me around everywhere. Sheesh the man never leaves me alone!"

The room got really quiet after she stopped talking. Sara sighed and then she saw her bag in Gene's hand and then sat up a little straighter. She asked for the bag and then when it was in her hand, she began to empty it.

In the bag was:

-the book from which she had been reading in the car (the one John was talking about, she never got the chance to put it back in the bag when she fainted, so they just left it on top of the bag while they were waiting for her to wake up)

-some other books

-a few notebooks

-a pencil pouch

-a sketch book

-a day planner

-an finally one of those bins used for keeping track of meds

The last thing was apparently what she was looking for, and when she found it she began explaining to the doctor what everything was, but didn't explain what it was for. But the doctor seemed to, because he paled and patted the girl on the shoulder. He asked for the nurse in the room to get Sara some water. When the water arrived, Sara emptied one of the little day boxes into her hand and then swallowed all the pills in one go. Sara then leaned back into the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Everyone camped out at the hospital that night, with Naru and Gene by Mai and Sara's sides the whole night. At around midnight though, all hell began to break loose. Sara, who had been twitching in her sleep for the past hour let out a blood curdling scream. But when anyone would try to get close to her they would be pushed back by an invisible force. Finally Naru broke through and proceeded to wake Sara up. When Sara woke up she just laid there shocked. Then she began to cry. This was nothing like in the cave. Those had been terrified sobs. These were the kind of sobs one would here when a person felt broken inside. No got anymore sleep that night. They all sat around Sara. John had taken out a rosary and was praying, and after some time he was done with that. He looked up at everyone and then asked if he could pray out loud for Sara. They all agreed, and they all clasped their hands together and where quiet, while waiting for John to speak.<p>

He began not to long after, "Heavenly Father, please be with Sara and help her get through this time and please be with her. Lord we ask you to help guide her doctor here so he can help in whatever healing she may need. In your name we pray: Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us each day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."

Everyone was quiet, and soon some began to drift off into sleep. About three hours later the door was banged open to reveal several much harried people.

"SARA!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please drop a review! I was kind of sad that I only got one review last chapter. I am so sorry I didn't update, but the farm I was at didn't have wifi so no updating for me.<strong>

**Oh, this is NOT the last chapter for Case 1, there might be one or two more! Everything is not concluded yet!**

**See you soon!**

**Rhiannon the Mage**


	9. Case 1 File 4: the final file

**Hey! I am back! Here is the newest installment of our story. Sorry it's so short, but I was having some major writers block, I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**I own nothing recognizable!**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone was quiet, and soon some began to drift off into sleep. About three hours later the door was banged open to reveal several much harried people. <em>

"_SARA!"_

* * *

><p>The SPR crew all quickly moved out of the way of the people that had just arrived. One of them grabbed her chart and began to look over it.<p>

"Oh no, she's had a relapse!"

The newcomers all turned to the man, their faces paling. One of the people went to go get Doctor Maruyama, and within a few minutes the doctor had arrived. The two doctors began to talk in doctor talk, and as this was going on Ayako paled and gasped. The other two doctors turned to her and she explained she was a doctor and then she joined in on their conversation. The SPR crew was growing more worried by the minute. The doctors were getting worried too. Mai was still unconscious and they needed to wake her up.

While the doctors where doing their doctor talk the rest of these strangers rushed to Sara and began to hover over her. She smiled and tried to tell them that she was fine, but she began to get very annoyed when they began to baby her. After a few minutes of this she began to get really annoyed. And then after two more agonizing minuets she cracked. "Leave me alone! I said I was fine, damn it! It wasn't a fucking relapse! I was pushed into my own memories along with Mai, so stop freaking out!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. In her anger she began to yell in English, so those who knew little to no English were staring at her in confusion, but also shock, because they could tell that whatever she had said shocked those who could speak English.

"Whoa, calm down Sara! We were just worried. How would you feel if you get a call from your friends doctor at like three in the morning saying that something happened and we need to fly to JAPAN of all places to go see her?" asked the tall brunette stranger.

Sara was quiet for a few minutes before she sighed heavily, almost as if she had the world resting on her shoulders. She sat up and pushed away the covers, waving away protests, and got out of the hospital bed. She stretched a little and then began moving to each of her friends and gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. All the while the SPR crew (Japanese and British) watched wondering what the heck was going on. Just before she was going to say something, Mai let out a blood-curdling scream. Sara turned really fast and ran to Mai, pushing people out of the way. Sara's friends held the crew back, knowing that if Mai had been in Sara's memories, then what ever was going on, Sara could handle it.

Sara meanwhile was trying to wake the poor girl up, and finally after a few minutes of freaking out, Sara resigned to smacking the girl across the face, which worked. Mai stopped screaming and she woke up. Once Mai saw Sara she grabbed the girl in a hug. Sara sighed and after moving Mai's legs over she sat on the bed and returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see all that, it's all my fault, I'm sorry." she repeated that sentence over and over again, like a mantra, until one of the strangers let go of John and walked over to the girls, and the crew realized he was a priest, just like John, and grabbed Sara by the arm, and dragged her into a hallway, everyone but Mai and Gene followed (Gene was going to stay and comfort Mai). The man turned to Sara and sighed, "Sara, we have been over this so many times now, it must be annoying to here. What happened was NOT your fault! You have to stop telling yourself that!" and the man continued on for a few more minutes before asking, "So, why did your phone number change, again?"

Sara gulped and then very quietly said, "He found out my phone number."

Now all of the strangers were going on angry rants. Once they were calm, the red head that was standing next to her said something about her being smart to change her number. By that time a nurse came and said that Sara needed to lie down, which Sara did, as she was feeling tired. Sara then began to explain that the spirit wasn't really gone, and what she wanted was for her murder to apprehend.

They then left and went to the house and called the family together and Sara began to explain what had happened to their family member. They were angry, which was understandable, and they gave them the information they had been looking at and then let the family take care of everything.

Within an hour the police were called and they were given the information that SPR gave them, and SPR began to pack up. As the cops were arresting Norio, the figure of Hikari appeared and everyone stared.

"Thank you…" she said while she smiled and glowed gold and passed on, her goal complete. The SPR team went back to what they were doing and went back to the hospital. When they got there and saw that Sara was situated in her bed, with orders to rest, Martin and Luella asked Naru and Lin to come into the hallway with them.

"Noll, Lin, we have a request for you."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**thanks for reading, and please leave a review! they are very helpful, and they make me happy!  
>~Rhiannon the Mage<strong>


	10. New Home, New School 1

**Hey all! Sorry that this is a short chapter, but with school starting in two days, I have had no time! I know it's a horrible excuse, but it's all I got! A huge thanks to morningnight for reviewing! **

**So, here you go!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Noll, Lin, we have a request for you."<em>

"What is it mother?" asked Noll.

Luella got quiet for a moment, unsure of how to continue her thought, before continuing, "We, well, I think that being here has done wonders for Sara. I know you can't tell, but she seems so happy. She came from a big family, and I think that is what she has been missing. You all act like that, and I think her staying here will be amazing. We recently bought a house here, and we would like for you, Lin, and Sara to stay there. Gene is coming back with us, but he told me to tell you that he will stay in contact with you all."

"Okay, that doesn't seem like a problem, but what about schooling? That is really important," responded Lin.

This time Martin began to talk, "For the last couple of months, Sara has been begging to go to school with other kids, so once we met Mai, who is the same age as Sara, we decided that we would enroll her in Mai's school. We told them of our situation, and they agreed. We secretly have been giving Sara the admission exam, and she passed with flying colors. Is that okay with you?"

They nodded, and the four of them went back into the hospital room. Inside Sara was glaring at her doctor, and he was just smiling back.

"No, I won't do it, you can't make me!"

"Oh, yes I can! Your parents have given me full control of your medical needs."

Sara just glared harder, which caused the doctor to laugh.

"I don't want to go back on those meds! They make me feel all loopy, and you should remember that they don't work!"

"Oh, yes they did! You were so out of it that you didn't even notice." Sara harrumphed, but Dr. McLeod continued on, "Sara, you just relived a horrific event in your life. This medicine is going to help you deal with it, again. And if it helps, Mai is going to take the same thing, as a precaution."

Sara was still angry, but agreed, she didn't want to argue anymore. The next few days went along without any problems, and Mai and Sara were finally allowed to go home. The entire crew of people went back to the office, and relaxed. They had been sitting in the main room for about an hour, while Naru, Gene, Lin, Madoka, Martin, and Luella were talking about something really important or something like that. But, suddenly, the door opened, and Gene asked that Sara come in the room. She did and once the door was closed, Martin and Luella began to explain that Sara, Naru and Lin were going to move into the house that Martin and Luella had bought as a vacation home. They also said that they had enrolled Sara at Mai's school, letting the girl get her wish of going to school with other children, plus there was the added benefit of at least knowing one person in the school. Sara was happy, and that night she was able to go to sleep in peace, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and please drop a review! My updating will really slow down once school starts, but I am sorry! (Curse you advanced classes that eat up a writer's precious time!)<strong>

**See you all soon (hopefully...)**

**~TheSnakeTheCupTheSword **


End file.
